lethality
by tvkeshi
Summary: There was a reason horcuxes were objects. Voldemort's horcrux slowly assimilated into the soul of Harry Potter resulting in a man much different than his father. Years after abandoning magic, a defrosted Xanxus is accosted by a group of rebels that continue to fight a lost war. Cross posted on ao3 T for language
1. firstly (fear me or love me)

As an eleven year old, he wasn't particularly ambitious nor had he developed enough to be considered cunning but he was loyal to a fault, or at least he would be once he found people worthy enough.

"Better be…. GRYFFINDOR!"

He didn't consider himself brave, he was just capable of working under pressure and did what needed to be done.

Apparently a sentient hat and a table full of children he had never met found this most applicable.

But he would rather be with them than the group in yellow smiling indifferently.

 **….**

"Look what I have here! Looks like Longbottom forgot something!" The blond kid was a spoiled prat.

He sighed, no one else was doing anything and Neville would be devastated if he lost his gift.

"Give it back, Malfoy." _Trash._

The entire situation was ridiculous, he had been 50 feet in the air and was diving head first towards the ground just to catch a toy.

He landed to the cheers of his housemates and he honestly could not find it within himself to care. That is, until he was carted away by a professor.

Then, he feared for his life.

He was still so young and still so naïve.

 **...**

His first kill was accidental, honest.

And probably could have been prevented if he hadn't gone along with his friends' ideas and suspicions.

As he sat on the stairs staring at the hands that had just dissolved a professor, he realized two things.

He wasn't the person everyone wanted – expected – him to be and there was no reason he should have to bend himself backwards to meet their ideals.

He was 11 the first time he killed a man and he couldn't care less.

 **….**

Who in their right minds send a possibly traumatized child to live with abusive relatives?

He wasn't – traumatized that is – but that didn't mean that he wouldn't work that angle for all it was worth.

After a day of unnecessary physical labor, he sat in the smallest bedroom at Number 4 Private Drive in Surrey, he realized.

 _"Muggles are trash."_

 **….**

He was being harassed by a freakish creature with large ears and even larger eyes.

It took his mail and caused him to be locked in his room.

Then, it had the gall to block the barrier.

Ronald may not have realized but he knew it was that _thing's_ fault.

Standing awkwardly outside of the barrier, Ronald was quick to suggest – and suggest and suggest – that they take the spelled car to school and whilethey briefly entertained the idea he had a better one. Scrawling a quick note on scrap paper, he set Hedwig off to locate. Professor McGonagall.

 **….**

Ever since the idiot manhandled him in the bookstore, he really wanted something terribly to happen to the new Defense professor and he would have no qualms being that terrible something.

The man was a moron and most exciting thing that had ever happened to him had to do with someone forgetting his favorite color.

Regardless of that, the man could spin elaborate tales that were only problematic when introduced as fact. Then, then, it was unacceptable.

 **….**

When people were scared they whisper about but never approach. He thought that sounded wonderful.

But now he was pissed, positively _irate_.

If people were to be scared of him he would rather it be because of something he did, like basically murdering Quirrel – something that everyone seemed to conveniently forget.

But, no. Of course not.

He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and now everyone thought he was an evil muggle-hating foe.

It didn't help that he could speak with snakes – God forbid he tried to help someone again. And that mess had just begun to pass when the incident occurred.

 **….**

Ronald's sister and the giant snake were dead and before him stood a man that should not exist.

It was a mess of a situation.

Apparently a diary – of all things – had possessed Ginerva Weasley forcing her to locate and open the supposedly lost Chamber of Secrets.

Guess it wasn't so lost anymore.

 _I am Lord Voldemort_ .

By all rights he should have been terrified, but he just wondered how long it took to come up with an identity that was an anagram of his name.

Dumbledore's phoenix had swooped in with the Sorting Hat – he wondered if the situation could possibly get more surreal – which held an ostentatiously golden sword.

In a last ditch effort to save his hide, he held the sword above his head as the snake's jaws closed down. The sword was driven up through the roof of the snake's mouth and it stilled. But, as the universe continued to remind him, no good deed goes unpunished and he soon found himself writhing on the ground the snakes vemon coursing through his veins.

In his agony, the diary and Ginerva Weasley slipped from his mind.

The phoenix began to sing drowning out his screams and it's tears soothed away the pain. As he reoriented himself, the diary man smirked walked towards him a wand in his hand.

He was 12 the first time he intentionally killed.

The sword weighed more than someone his size could realistically fight with. So, with his entire 95 pounds behind it, he hefted up the sword and swung.

The man was dead, Ginerva Weasley was dead, and so was the giant snake.

He wondered when his luck would finally run out.

 **….**

Molly's daughter was dead and she was still coddling him. He supposed it could be worse, she could be cursing his name.

He could only assume she was putting off dealing with the tragedy until she was in private.

Ronald, however, was switching between depressed and furious.

 _"You're Harry Potter!"_

 _"That doesn't mean I can bring back the dead."_

He was still a child. A child who but his hopes in a person incapable of making them reality.

He was still a child who had his first taste of death.

 **….**

 _"I didn't plan on having the conversation until you were much older. However, with circumstances being what they are I believe it needs to be had now._

 _"The diary and the young Tom Riddle that you faced were created through one of the darkest rituals of the soul and are known as Horcruxes. A soul for a soul._

 _"By taking life, the Dark Lord was able to split his soul into several pieces and distribute them amongst objects of great personal significance."_

 _"Why are you telling me this?"_

 _"It is possible that the scar you bear was caused by the accidental creation of a Horcrux."_

 **….**

The school knew he wasn't to blame for the attack and yet there were still whispers.

 _"He's Harry Potter, he should have saved her."_

He wanted nothing more than to cast away Harry Potter

He stepped off the Hogwarts Express and it occurred to him with such clarity that he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before:

 _"Muggles are trash, and so are wizards."_

 **...**

His strength gleaned from hours of manual labor was the only thing he coul even entertain thanking the Dursely's for.

Marge insulted his family. His mother, his father, his _birthright_.

He didn't need magic to show he was more. He didn't need magic to show dominance.

He moved before he could formulate a better plan. With all his strength he grabbed her by the neck and forced her chair backwards.

She screamed bloody murder and Vernon grabbed him and slammed him against the dinning room wall.

 _"OUT BOY! GET OUT!"_

He spat on his _uncle_ and slipped upstairs portraying a calm he didn't feel.

He commandeered one of Dudley's old backpacks filling it with extra clothing and let Hedwig out the open window.

His textbooks and his wand he left behind without a second thought.

Magic had never done anything for him anyway.

 **….**

He had only been on the streets for two weeks when a couple of punks with bb guns killed his only family.

They had been stalking him all day and when he had stopped and let her land on his arm, they shot six times only hitting twice. But, once was enough.

He watched in horror as her talons released their grip on his arm and she fell lifeless to the asphalt.

In her honor, he braided several of her feathers into his hair and he buried her in a park within a hole deep enough no one would try to dig her out.

He's killed a man and the soul fragment of the most powerful wizard of the age. He felt no remorse when beat the punks within an inch of their lives. He left them bleeding in an ally way and next thing he knew, rumors spread once more.

The called him Kid Ruthless.

He thought it was utterly lame and uncreative but even the adults on the streets let him be.

...

A nice woman had taken him in for the winter months but she was ill and he probably did more for her then she could ever do for him.

For once, he didn't mind.

Only days before her death, he accidentally called her Mom.

 **….**

The woman was in bed the day she introduced him to an old friend introduced only as Timeoto.

She had pushed for him to meet the man with the hope that he would leave with him when the man returned to where ever it was he was from.

When she died, he put several coins in a payphone, and his life truly began.

 **….**

The mafia was something new. Of course he had heard of the Families of Italy but they were there and he was in England where his biggest problem was whether or not he would get to eat that day.

He certainly had not expected the nice old man Timoteo to be the Don of the most powerful Family in Italy.

The man had taken him in, dressed him nicely, and set him up with tutors to teach him Italian and the years of school that he had missed.

He accepted him as his own and even gave him a name.

 _Xanxus_ .

 **….**

Flames.

When Timoteo first explained them Xanxus' first thoughts were of magic.

Muggles had their own form of magic but only a select few knew how.

A secret society within the secrecy of the criminal underground.

He thought it was funny.

Wizards thought they knew everything.

 **….**

Wrath flames.

Timoteo had said he was a corrupted sky.

That he could still obtain a set of guardians but Xanxus would never have the harmonization factor that pure skies radiated.

The horcrux was probably the source of corruption.

He couldn't say he minded.

He didn't think he could handle being crowded 24/7.

He had his fill of that in England.

 **….**

Flame training did wonders in getting his accidental magic under control.

He had learned how to combine his magic with his flames.

Xanxus was stronger for it, possibly even stronger than Timoteo.

He had always known that he would have to do something about his haywire magic eventually but he always operated under the idea that he would cross that bridge when he had to.

And low-and-behold the answer fell right into his lap.

 **….**

He was fourteen when he was enrolled at Academia Colombo – the Mafia academy – half way through the school year.

He decides he probably the only person in the world to have attended schools in two separate secret societies.

For the first few months, he was quiet.

A loner.

He would never admit it, but it was mostly due to his shaky Italian.

He spend the time observing though very few of his peers were worth noticing.

Those with money affiliated with the Mafia sent their children to Colombo to make allies to strengthen the Family.

Lower level Famiglias trying to move up in the world through by sending their children to a place made for making connections.

 _Trash._

The lot of them.

 **….**

There was a kid that had been watching him intently since his first day.

He had short messy hair – that was very nearly white – and sharp grey eyes.

He was often seen in the company of the Cavallone heir – someone he knew would grow to be formidable.

Xanxus hated the feeling of eyes on his back. Watching him, categorizing him, bating him.

But the eyes watching him weren't the eyes of a curious child, or the eyes of scared brats. They were cold, calculating as if he were constantly trying to determine if he could best him in a fight.

Then, one day, when he felt those eyes on him, he turned and smirked.

 **….**

Superbi Squalo, his name was.

The boy took to tailing him about the school and through him he became acquainted with the Cavallone heir and their flamboyant upperclassman Lussuria Abano.

Lussuria who took it upon himself to proclaim them both as his younger siblings.

Xanxus decided that it was nice to have people that weren't scared of him.

People were scum, _trash_ , but his people were alright.

 **….**

 _"One day you'll be glad to have me at your side!"_

 **….**

Xanxus was still fourteen the first time they fought back to back.

Back to back with no sign of rescue and without a clear win in sight.

He felt _alive._

The group attacked them once they were off the neutral grounds of the academy.

Their attackers had guns but they were unarmed per academy policy.

They won, overwhelmingly.

Afterwards, he took Squalo home with him.

 **….**

They were fresh into their fifteenth year when Squalo surpassed the Sword Emperor and they made Varia theirs.

Lussuria joined them and a follower of Tyr swore his allegiance to Xanxus.

That night they celebrated with wine and whiskey.

A week later, Timoteo officially announced his ascension.

It was the beginning of the decline of their relationship.

 **….**

Unfortunately, becoming the head of an independent assassination squad was not an adequate excuse for skipping school.

As he and Squalo walked the halls, he categorized three types of people.

Those who feared them.

Those who tried to suck up to them.

And those who couldn't care less.

The Cavallone brat remained the only one in the third category.

 **….**

Xanxus was being stalked.

By a kid. By a _literal child._

Lussuria noticed him first when the kid followed them from school to headquarters. Lussuria had graduated at this point and spent his time cleaning house and establishing a new security protocol.

He knew everything from what an underling had for breakfast to some kid slipping past the surveillance.

It was freaky but convenient.

Squalo was upset that he got bested by a kid.

Xanxus was begrudgingly impressed.

 **….**

The kid's name was Belphegor.

They called him Bel.

He slaughtered his family, had a pennant for knife fights, and frequently spoke in the third person.

He fit in well.

Lussuria thought he was adorable and Squalo thought something.

Xanxus was just glad that the kid wasn't really a kid.

He wasn't even good with children when he was a child.

And he certainly didn't have the patience for a whiney brat.

A murderous prince he could handle.

 **….**

At 16 he and Squalo left school and put all their effort towards rebuilding Varia.

It was much easier to focus on what was important when someone wasn't hounding you about the Pythagorean Theorem.

Neither of them were much for school anyways.

Besides, photosynthesis wouldn't help with an assassination.

They still made Bel endure Lussuria's tutoring.

 **….**

Massimo was an idiot, a dangerous idiot, and Timoteo was blind.

A stupid, blind, old man.

Fredrico, the favored candidate was killed and Massimo was next in line.

If Massimo became Vongola Decimo the world would burn.

They couldn't let that happen.

They loved the Family too much.

 **….**

" _He could have you killed for this!"_

 _"If I do this, then he'll wonder what else is going on under his nose. He would never expect_ me _of all people to betray him."_

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"He took me off the streets. I owe my life to him."_

 _"So, he isn't your father. I thought so."_

 _"He was an old friend of a lady who took me in while I was still in England. She died, and I called him."_

 _"England?"_

He paused for a moment.

And he told him the truth.

Squalo listened while he told him everything from the Dursleys to magic.

And when he voiced his concern about Squalo's belief in his story he simply shrugged and said:

 _"You hate liars."_

 **….**

The supposed coup went as planned.

Varia stormed Vongola headquarters and Xanxus stole the Sky ring.

He was burned by the purity of the ring against his Wrath flames.

And for all that they were an assassination squad, no lives were lost.

 **…**

Zero-Point Breakthrough.

Vongola Primo's technique.

He hadn't thought Timoteo was strong enough.

He really wasn't, it took all he had.

The ice should have killed him.

It was only his magic that kept him alive through those years.

He was kept in complete and utter solitude.

He could only hope that Squalo was taking care of his men.

He knew he was.


	2. the fall (only buildings stand tall)

First, he had to find Moony.

He would explain everything and then they would get Harry.

Moony, ever predictable Moony, was hiding away in one of their old haunts.

After hexing him and tying him to a chair, he heard him out.

And Merlin bless Moony.

He believed him.

 **….**

Turns out, Harry had been missing for over a year.

Dumbledore gave a story, something about recovering from trauma in a "safe place".

Like Hogwarts wasn't the safest place in Wizarding Britain.

That he would be receiving private tutoring until he was ready to return to Hogwarts.

And no, he didn't know how long that would take.

Something seemed off about the whole thing.

It was too forced.

He didn't believe him.

Neither did Moony.

 **….**

Moony was a teacher!

At Hogwarts!

It was a dream come true for him and he was incredibly proud.

Plus, if he was a Hogwarts, he was near Dumbledore, and work towards finding Harry.

….

Moony took him along to Hogwarts.

He was allowed to wander around as long as he stayed on four paws.

Snivellous stopped by with _Wolfsbane_.

Moony should have been more grateful that he rip Snivellous to pieces.

 **….**

A red haired kid had their map.

As a teacher, all Moony had to do was promise detention and it was his.

Now, they knew.

Wormtail was in the castle.

Wormtail was hiding out in Gryffindor.

The coward was sullying the lion's den.

 **….**

The kid who had the map, had a pet rat.

He didn't understand why no one had said anything.

It wasn't a pet students were permitted to have.

Plus, it was gross.

 **….**

The rat was Wormtail.

He could tell from first sniff.

The stench of a traitor.

 **….**

It was surprisingly easy to get a hold of the rat.

Moony confronted the kid about an unsanctioned pet.

The kid glumly handed it over and Moony brought it into his office.

An _animungus reveale later_ and a quivering, disgusting, _rat_ of a man stood before them.

Moony took him to Dumbledore.

 **….**

Amelia Bones was good, for a ministry worker.

She called for a trial and Wormtail was force-fed _Veritaserum._

Wormtail was found guilty and sentenced the Kiss.

Sirius was cleared and he didn't even have to turn himself in for the verdict.

 **….**

Moony was laid-off. Well, he left voluntarily As voluntarily as one could leave given the circumstances.

That bastard Snivellous let it slip he was a werewolf. Let it slip like it wasn't completely intentional.

He knew Moony was upset but he always had been much better at hiding his emotions.

Sirius told him he should have bitten the sod when he had the chance.

Moony laughed.

 **….**

Harry was still missing.

And they were no closer to finding him.

 **….**

He finally convinced Moony to move into the Black family home with the promise that they would gut the place as soon as physically possible.

They stripped everything but the library and the potions lab.

They even sent away that nasty elf.

 **….**

Over the next year they scoured the Black library for tracking spells, rituals, potions, _anything_.

Anything they could possibly use to find Harry.

They tried and failed over and over and over and –

 **….**

 _Voldemort has returned_ .

The three words no one had ever wanted to hear.

Anyone worth their salt knew it was inevitable, but everyone was surprised.

Apparently he had used a ritual that required mass sacrifice.

And numerous Light supporters from the last war had gone missing.

He had attacked at the end of the Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts that year.

A competitor had been killed.

New and old supporters took to the streets.

It was a _massacre._

 **….**

A new head of the Department of Magical Creature Control was appointed.

The rights of beings were stripped, leaving them with nothing.

Jobs were taken, beings were arrested, and werewolves were no longer allowed in public spaces for longer than just passing through.

More creatures flocked to the Dark Lord.

 **….**

The Order of the Phoenix was reinstated and he had been coerced in allowing them to use the Black family home as headquarters.

As time passed the members became few and those admitted became younger.

No one wanted to admit the truth.

 **….**

In light of the intensity of the war, the Ministry of Magic declared a state of martial law and issued decree after decree.

One of many criminalized anyone from a suspected Dark family no matter which side they supported.

Neither he nor Moony could afford to leave the house in light hours.

They spent their days either in the library or planning for war.

They spent their nights fighting.

 **….**

They gave up hope of finding James' son.

And the war continued to escalate.

 **….**

Dumbledore was dead and Hogwarts had fallen.

A Death Eater became headmaster and those able to, fled.

Those who couldn't were subjected to unknown horrors.

That day could be marked as the day the war was lost.

 **….**

The Wizards and Witches alike lost hope that Harry Potter would appear and save them all.

 **….**

The Ministry fell soon after.

The Minister in action was appointed during wartime after the previous Minister Fudge took his own life.

Without so much as a warning, Voldemort himself stormed the Ministry of Magic and down it fell.

Any hope the Light had was crushed.

 **….**

It would be an understatement to say that Britain didn't change after the Dark Lord's victory.

Not all was bad.

Werewolves could be gainfully employed and innocent Dark families walk the streets.

Muggles were still largely ignored.

But their world was filled with death.

Innocents were hexed and cursed in the streets and it was no longer safe to travel to once populated areas that had been overrun by violence and Darkness.

No one could go in or out.

Many of the old families bribed the new officials and fled the country.

Everyone else was trapped.

 **….**

The rebellion stayed active, quiet as it was.

They communicated through mirrors and two-way journals.

New was broadcast over underground radio stations.

They raided abandoned manors and Death Eater outposts in the dead of night.

They re-homed children whose families were taken and healed those without access to potions.

Slowly, slowly, they rebuilt their lives.

 **….**

Dark and Light no longer existed in their world.

In order to survive in the new world, one had to embrace _all_ aspects of magic.

The segregation had ended but there still wasn't peace.

They did their best to adapt.

 **….**

Several years passed before they began searching for Harry again.

They knew what that he lived. That he had somehow survived the purges.

They also knew that they didn't want to bring him into a world of evil.

He was probably happy where he was, oblivious to the downfall of Wizarding Britain.

Then, one day, with a ritual that would have once been deemed dark, they found him.

They found Harry.


	3. meet and greet (give me peace)

He hadn't had time to do damn near anything since he was released from his prison.

First he had to reinstate his command over Varia.

Then, he was immediately sent to Japan – of all places – to test whether or not some brat was good enough to take over the main Family.

And he _still_ hadn't had time to process anything.

Not even the fact that the men he had considered family were dead.

So, when he finally got a moment of peace, he grabbed it by the handlebars and made the most of what he had.

 **….**

At this point in his life, not many things could surprise him.

This does not mean that they won't still piss him off.

 **….**

He was naked with a tumbler of whiskey in his hand.

No one was dying and everything was calm.

It was fucking great to be able to just _breath._

It was about noon and the sun warmed a pattern onto the down comforter.

In all honestly, Xanxus knew he should be in his office, but he also knew Lussaria was fully capable of holding down the compound for an hour or four.

But, no good things were meant to last as two men appeared at the foot of his bed.

Quite literally.

They just appeared with a loud crack.

He took a sip of his whisky appearing unfazed.

The men looked more surprised than he and they were the ones who appeared out of thin air.

 _"Harry?"_

Squalo stirred beside him and Xanxus knew he was awake and trusting him to take care of the interlopers.

 _"Oh fuck no._ "

 **….**

The men introduced themselves as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

He couldn't care less.

All he wanted to know is why the hell anyone was bothering him.

It had been over 10 years since he left that world and renounced his magic.

 _"Maybe he should leave…"_ was the response to his questioning their appearance.

Squalo pushed himself up to sit against the headboard with the confidence of a man who was exactly where he was supposed to be.

 _"He has more right to be here than you. Again, why are you here?"_

The man called Sirius stepped forward, _"We were friends of your parents. I am, well was, your godfather, Harry. I mean, you're a grown man you obviously don't need a godfather_ now..."

 _"Spit it out, trash."_

 _"I just wanted to apologize for not being there when you were growing up."_

 _"You said you were supposed to be his godfather?Where were you?"_ It was a nice feeling, Squalo being angry for him and not at him.

 _"It's complicated… I was accused of murder and sent to prison without a trial. When I escaped I went to find you but you were already gone,"_ Xanxus wondered the last time he saw a man he wasn't about to kill look so defeated.

 _"And you? Where were you?"_

 _"I'm a werewolf,"_ Remus paused as if he were expecting backlash, _"it was illegal for anyone infected to be around children without the guardian's consent. It was impossible for me to see you without breaking the law."_

He finished the last of his glass before setting on the side table. _"If that's all, I suggest you leave. Unless, you want to try to take me back with you."_

Both men looked equally appalled, at what they weren't sure, _"We'll leave,"_ Remus' voice was low and almost disappointed.

 _"Cou-could we come back?"_ Sirius asked quietly.

He took another sip, _"Only if you use the damn door, trash."_

 **….**

Sirius, Sirius didn't really know how to react.

They found him.

They found Harry.

But he was, Merlin, he was nothing like he expected.

When they apparated to his location, they had not taken account he might be accompanied.

The nudity was also unexpected.

Granted, he was a grown man and they probably shouldn't have appeared at his exact location.

They probably should have also had a plan before they left.

But they had gotten caught up in the excitement, it had been so long since anything remotely good happened.

So, Harry wasn't exactly what they expected.

Or anything like they expected.

He was gruff and drank top-shelf whiskey.

And he was terribly, terribly, scarred.

When he had seen the state of his once-godson's body he thought he would faint or vomit or maybe both.

He obviously wasn't free from violence as they had hoped.

They couldn't ask what happened, he didn't know them and they didn't know him.

So, he steeled his nerves and spoke his mind.

He apologized.

When Moony revealed he was a werewolf and Harry didn't react, he couldn't have described the relief that overcame him if he wanted to.

Harry was obviously not a smiling do-gooder, but he obviously had people that cared for him that he cared for in turn.

The man in his bed was proof of that.

Despite having to rework his mental image of Harry, he would count the trip successful.

He had said his piece and while it would have been disheartening, he would have understood if Harry didn't want them to come back – no one wanted strangers barging into their private lives.

But he hadn't forced them away.

He said they could return.

 **….**

Xanxus sat frowning at the space the men had appeared and disappeared from.

Why now?

What took them so long to find him?

For years he had watched his back waiting to be snatched off the streets.

Why had they come to him now of all times?

He honestly, just wanted a moment of uninterrupted peace.

And apparently, that was too much to ask for.

 _"It's been over a decade. Why now?"_

Xanxus humphed.

And shrugged.

 **….**

Mere minutes after the intruders departed there was a knock on the door and the two year old illusionist entered.

Viper had joined them only weeks before the coup and had – for some reason – stayed with them through everything.

No one had any idea where they came from but they were loyal and that was really all that mattered.

 _"The wards have been breached."_

He blinked and Squalo scoffed.

Of course the illusionist was a magic user.

Figures.

 _"The situation has been dealt with."_

The mist guardian nodded, _"Will they be returning?"_

 _"Most likely."_

 **….**

Five minutes.

He just wanted five minutes of peace.

Apparently that was too much to ask.

He scowled and Squalo patted him on the back mockingly.

 **….**

Okay, so maybe creating an international portkey was a terrible idea.

Especially with the practice so heavily monitored.

As it was, Molly Weasley was furious.

 _"Of all the foolish, inconsiderate, irresponsible things you could have done!"_

 _"Molly, listen-"_ Moony tried to placate the matronly woman.

 _"No!_ You _listen, Mr. Lupin. Your recklessness could have jeopardized everyone's safety!"_

 _"But we-"_

" _But you nothing, Remus. You didn't –"_ Before Molly could finish he cut in,

 _"We found Harry."_

She whirled around at him her features morphing from anger to shock.

Her tone, however, didn't change.

 _"What?!"_

He raised his hands in submission,

 _"We found Harry,"_ he repeated.

 _"Where?"_

 _"Italy."_

 _"You have to tell the Order!"_

 _"But Molly, he's different…"_ Moony responded hesitantly.

Molly narrowed her eye. _"What is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"You have to understand, he's not a scared child anymore. He's a grown man who's built a life for himself."_

 **….**

Inevitably, the news was revealed in the next meeting.

Harry had become a taboo subject over the years and when Molly brought him up the room was shocked silent.

 _"Where has he been?"_ Hermione was the first to break.

 _"Italy, apparently."_

Whispers broke out amongst the crowd – the Order of the Phoenix has grown significantly since the rise of the Dark Lord.

 _"How did you find him?"_ Kingsely asked.

 _"I didn't, they did,"_ Molly turned and glared at him and Moony.

 _"How is he?!"_

 _"Did you see him?!"_

 _"Can_ we _see him?!"_

 _"Is he coming here?!"_

Moony returned the glare ten-fold and Molly actually flinched.

 _"Harry is grown man with his own life. It' best that we leave him be."_

 _"He could end the war!"_ someone cried out.

The room went cold and the Order was abruptly silenced.

 _"The war is over,"_ he growled, _"we_ lost. Voldemort won."

Molly covered a gasp with her hand.

 _"It's about time we accepted it._

 _"Harry has his own life now and he owes us_ nothing!

 _"His presence wouldn't change anything!"_

Sirius stormed from the room leaving an argument in his wake.

 **….**

Moony came and found him in the gardens after the meeting ended.

Apparently, no one had listened to him or reason.

Big surprise that was.

A majority wanted Harry to return and help them fight.

They truly believed he would change the tide of the war.

Of a war that had ended years ago.

Most were too naïve even after years of fighting.

And even though Light and Dark no longer held any weight, they still didn't – or maybe couldn't – accept that the _Dark_ prevailed.

Honestly, it was pathetic.

 _"He wouldn't fight for us, would he?"_ he asked gazing up at the crescent moon longingly.

Moony shook his head and sat beside him, _"Why would he? This isn't his world. It probably never was."_

 _"Dumbledore was mistaken."_

 _"He was a great but flawed man but he sincerely believed in the Greater Good."_

 _"…they are going to try to bring him here. Aren't they?"_

Moony sighed, _"They will."_

 _"And there's nothing we can do about it, is there?"_


	4. take me away (actually don't)

The Japanese kid would be a good Don.

He knew it even before they fought.

He knew by the way his Guardians looked at him.

He may have been scared and rather pathetic then but as he knew how place was as heir and he had grown. Tsunayoshi had matured and when the time came Xanxus knew he would love the Famiglia as his own.

 **….**

The Varia was _coerced_ into attending the Inheritance Ceremony for the second time. Coerced because they went to the first one of their own volition and Xanxus didn't want be forced into a suit for another one when the first one still counted in his mind.

Tsunayoshi had already been accepted by the Sky ring so the entire ceremony was all for show.

It wasn't too much of a waste of time.

The Famiglia was his life - both the main Family and his Varia.

He would suffer through the fanfare if it meant the Famiglia would live another day.

 **….**

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Squalo's hand twitch.

A tell very few could recognize for what it was.

Intruders.

Squalo had turned his body slightly to block him from the windows.

He swore that if anyone interrupted the ceremony he would shoot on sight. He absolutely did not want to do this _again._

Not a chance.

 **….**

Fortunately, whoever was lurking had the decency to wait until afterwards to show themselves.

It was unheard of that anyone would attack while the inner circle of Varia was present.

A man in robes instantly appeared behind him and grabbed his arm urgently pulling him back into the hallway.

Xanxus jammed his gun into the man's chest.

 _"Harry,"_ he hissed. _"It's me."_

 _"Black? Why are you here?"_ he kept his voice low though he knew his people were watching from all corners of the room.

 _"You need to get out of here-"_

 _"No,_ you _need to get out of here. You said you would arrive in a more acceptable manner, did you not?"_

 _"That's not the point!"_ Black frowned _," That's not the point. You really need to get out of here. They're coming for you. We couldn't stop them."_

Several cracks echoed around them and he knew those visiting for the event would appear at the supposed sound of gunshots.

The last thing he saw was Squalo sprinting towards him before his world dissolved in a swirl of color.

 **….**

Sirius would freely admit that the past several months had been a series of mistakes.

They shouldn't have gone after Harry without a plan and they most definitely shouldn't have allowed the Order to find his location.

And now, several of their allies were undergoing serious medical treatment because they snuck up on his godson – ex-godson.

If they had waited and actually spoke to him, their allies wouldn't be in critical condition.

If they had actually bothered to listen instead of snatching him of all things six order members wouldn't have been shot.

 _Harry_ shot them.

If he hadn't already been so disillusioned he would have cried.

Only three had been injured on their _collection_ of him and the others had been a consequence of their arrival at headquarters – his weapons had since been confiscated.

And now, Harry was magically bound to a chair scowling at everyone present after being silenced once he had begun to continuously harass everyone around him.

The whole situation was a mistake.

 **….**

Those scum, those trash, those _fools._

He had never been so angry in his life.

Never.

Nothing compared to the ferocity of the pure wrath coursing through his veins.

They took him.

He let them take him.

Then, they took his guns.

He had ¾ of a mind to burn them to the ground.

The other ¼ was curious.

 **...**

Sirius watched as Hermione flitted around near the entrance of the room Harry was being held in obviously wanting to speak.

She had been one of the few to openly object to their _plan_.

It probably stemmed from the fact that she regretted ever stepping foot in the Wizarding World.

Moony was in the basement preparing for the full moon it was only eight but with as stressful as

Sirius pulled out his wand and Xanxus's eyes narrowed in suspicion, even when he canceled the silencing charm.

 _"The fuck do you want, Trash?"_

 _"Harry-"_

Xanxus glared and Kingsley promptly shut his mouth.

 _"Let's get some things clear, trash._

 _"One: the name is Xanxus_

 _"And two: if you don't answer my questions, I will burn you to the ground."_

 **….**

Hermione felt terrible about the entire situation.

Harry hadn't been a part of the Wizarding World for over a decade.

He wasn't one of them and there was no reason why he should be forced to fight their battles.

Battles they had already _lost_.

Looking at the man before her, she realized there was no way they could force him to do anything against his will.

She wasn't surprised that this Harry – no – that Xanxus was different than the Harry she knew.

He was, in fact, a grown man and Merlin knows what kind of life he had been leading – by the scars on his face she assumed it hadn't been a peaceful one.

Why no one else understood that she hadn't the faintest.

She had done her best alongside Sirius and Remus to slow the Order in their search but it seemed inevitable that they would find him.

She was under no illusion that they wouldn't take him and she wasn't blind enough to ask him to fight a war they lost years ago.

She felt the power dripping from his words as he spoke and she wondered why he bothered to listen to them at all.

 **….**

Molly gasped when she entered the room and he wanted to bash his head against the wall.

 _"Are you alright, dear?_

 _"Why is he tied up?"_

No one answered and she banished the ropes.

Everyone moved forward at once but Xanxus stayed seated.

 _"First question: Who the fuck are you?"_ He glared at the matronly woman – something that hadn't changed through the war.

 _"Harry-"_ she tried.

 _"Wrong. Strike one. Who are you?"_ he leaned back in the chair he had been tied to with a casualness of a man self-assured enough to recognize when he was in control.

 **….**

Xanxus subtly surveyed the room.

There was a woman about his age standing in the door way, a bald man to his right, and Black against the wall to his left.

The woman attempting to fuss over him was revolting.

He recognized that she probably meant well but, _hell,_ only Lussuria was allowed to talk to him like that.

 _"Answer the question."_

The woman at the door stepped forward.

 _"We are The Order of the Phoenix._

 _"The organization was started by Albus Dumbledore during the first war and reconvened during the onset of Voldemort's return."_

He noted which individuals flinched at the name.

 _"Since you're here, the war is still being fought."_

The woman shook her head.

 _"It could have been prevented, but the second war only lasted two years before it was lost._

 _"Since then, we have become a major steeple of the underground rebellion._

 _"We heal the wounded and home children who have been misplaced._

 _"In the beginning we raided Death Eater bases and had spies within the Ministry but then people grew fearful. A raider group was caught and their families were_ murdered _and they were imprisoned._

 _"The movement still has small groups that have taken over the fighting, but we have become less of a_ militia _and more of a_ rehabilitation center _."_

He mulled over her words and the passion in her eyes – she was a strong Cloud.

 _"You said the loss could have been prevented. Explain."_

 _"Ever since the first war, Dumbledore advocated for defeating the Dark Lord through peaceful means."_ She scoffed.

 _"While our enemy was using the Torture Curse and Entrails Spells, we have been_ stuck _using Binding Hexes and_ Stunners. _"_ She spat the last word with such distain he was impressed.

 _"Hermione, dear. If we had fought like they fight we would have been no better than them."_ The matronly lady soothed.

 _"I would rather be like them now than have lost the war."_ She growled. He decided then and there that he would take her with him when he blew the joint.

The woman looked appalled by her words and he spoke before he was stuck listening to something tedious.

 _"So, why am I here?"_

With a set jaw and clenched fists the Cloud spoke.

 _"They want you to win the war."_

 **…**

The laugh that exploded from Xanxus was entirely incredulous.

Xanxus then smirked at her and asked the one thing no one was expecting:

 _"How much?"_

Unlike the others, she wasn't taken aback at the seemingly outrageous question.

Unlike their world, the Muggle World wasn't in a state of chaos – not all of it at least.

They had taken him from an apparently sophisticated event – if his clothes were anything to go by – but he was armed.

And she wasn't naïve enough to believe the only weapons on him were those guns.

The rest of the room was entirely bewildered.

 _"You're telling me,"_ Xanxus laughed, _"that you expected me to kill someone for_ free _?"_

The last word was spat with more incredulity then she thought was possible.

No one spoke despite – or maybe in spite of – their gaping mouths.

 **….**

Xanxus stood quickly, nearly knocking over the chair.

 _"Ragazza, where are my guns?"_ he questioned the Cloud and ignoring the wands pointed at his person.

The girl disappeared through a side entrance.

 _"Now,"_ he addressed the room, _"I am going to walk out that door and I'm taking the girl with me."_

 _"Just a minute, why don't you just sit back down and I'm sure we can work something out-"_

 _"Do I get a say in this?"_ The cloud nearly drawled. She stood in the doorway with his guns in her hands.

 _"No."_ He stalked across the room, retrieving his weapons, and motioned for the Cloud to follow.

He turned at a shout to see a red beam of magic hurtling towards him but before he could react, the Cloud practically growled as she threw up a shield and began shooting spells.

In that moment, she reminded him of the kid's Cloud, the one who wanted to bite everyone. That kid was an animal, totally feral. If he had any subtly, he would have been Varia quality.

Xanxus cocked a gun, _"Push me, and I will burn you where you stand."_

 **….**

So, Hermione usually prided herself for keeping her head in tense situations, but when that stunner was cast at the very man they wanted to save them.

It was cowardly.

It was despicable.

It was _unforgiveable_.

She couldn't remember what transpired, but the next thing she knew she was being directed into a car with heavily tented windows.

With half a mind, she slid across the backseat and allowed for Xanxus to join her.

 _"With no due respect,_ boss _,"_ a silver haired man turned in the driver's seat to face them, _"what the ever loving fuck."_

The scarred man just shrugged, _"She was being wasted."_

She looked around the inside of the vehicle – it had been years since she has last had contact with the _real world_.

 _"-do you even know her name?"_

She blinked and turned her gaze to the man next to her.

Did he remember her name?

It had been over ten years after all.

The long-haired man sighed and rubbed his eyes, _"What's your name, girl."_

She blinked at him with furrowed brows and a foggy mind.

 _"Did you harmonize with her?"_

She was terribly confused as Xanxus looked her over.

 _"You were like this too,"_ he gave by way of an answer.

The man sighed again, _"Again, what the fuck, boss."_

She watched the stranger look at Xanxus and the man nod before he turned around and started driving.

 _"I'm glad you're alright… shitty boss."_

 ** _…._**

After the Cloud had managed to harmonize, she had practically shut down.

It had happened – to some extent – to his other guardians and Brow Nei had determined that it was their bodies going to shock after merging with his corrupt flames.

However, the only other guardian to be that strongly affected was Squalo when they were fourteen.

He wasn't actually concerned.

Xanxus had led the Cloud out of the house and several blocks away before he deemed them safe and pulled out his phone.

 _"We need a lift,"_ he spoke before the other end had a chance.

 _"The shark is near your location,"_ responded the nasally voice of the not-baby.

 _"Charge my account,"_ he abruptly ended the call without waiting for a response.

 _"Come on, ragazza. It's time to move."_

 **….**

Squalo was more pissed than he was worried. Well, not really. His worried and pissed levels were about 50:50.

The boss had been snatched – which was ridiculous in its own right – but it had happened under the watch of some of the most powerful people in the world.

God knows what Timoteo was thinking, but the kid was furious. He truly considered Xanxus family and not just Familgia.

He had taken charge of the situation and was doing his best to maintain peace before fingers started to be pointed.

Initially, the Varia had been out for blood – and still was – but you couldn't kill an unknown enemy. So, using his authority as second in command, he banished them to headquarters.

Afterwards, he accosted Mammon and obtained the boss' location.

He was however, surprised to see he had picked up a stray.

A stray who had harmonized with his Sky almost as strongly as he had.

It wasn't so much a cause of concern as it was a matter of intrigue.

Regardless, Xanxus was adamant in her being Varia quality and he found himself believing it as fact – even as she was in shock from the harmonization.

The Cloud – whatever the hell her name was – wasn't going anywhere.

And maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

 **….**

Honestly, Hermione had no idea where she was going or what was actually going on.

At some point she had been ushered out of the car and into what she vaguely recognized as a private jet.

The long haired man had said something to the pilot before handing Xanxus a bottle of something that was most definitely alcoholic.

It had taken a while, but her head eventually started to clear and she realized she had been totally impulsive.

She attacked the Order!

Sure she had harbored the desire for years but…

They were supposed to be allies!

She was conflicted, on one hand she was mortified that she lost control but on the other hand she was surprisingly proud at her ability to protect Xanxus.

 _"Your head should be clearing up by now."_

The long haired man gracefully sat across from her and crossed his legs.

She pushed herself off of where she had been leaning against the wall and met his gaze head on.

 _"Since the boss is shit at explaining anything, I'll give you the run down."_

He continued talking without waiting for a response.

 _"In our world there are powers beyond what your world understands._

 _"We call these powers flames and there are seven basic types._

 _"Sun, Rain, Mist, Storm, Lightening, Cloud, and Sky."_

She opened her mouth but he continued before she could speak.

 _"Pure Skies have the property of harmonization._

 _"In most circumstances this causes the individual to be_ showered _with attention positive or negative._

 _"And as soon as we step off this damn plane, this will become your life."_

 **….**

The woman was taking his explanation surprisingly well – but maybe being magical helped with that?

The opposite was definitely true.

As soon as he finished speaking, he watched her narrow her eyes and ask the one thing that everyone asked first.

 _"What does any of this have to do with me?"_

He gave a toothy grin, _"There are two types of flames: active and inactive._

 _"Individuals with inactive flames can awaken them through accessing their Dying Will._

 _"This usually occurs when they are placed in a life threatening situation – be it intentional or not."_

The woman glared at him.

Obviously wanting him to get to the point.

He just chuckled.

 _"Skies, in general, naturally bond with six people, six guardians, of different flame type this being what we refer to as harmonization._

 _"Harmonization can occur partially or totally depending on the situation._

 _"Now, if you are who I think you are, than it is likely that a partial bond was formed before either of you were flame active._

He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward.

 _"You want to know what any of this has to do with you._

 _"You, Hermione Granger, have formed a complete guardian bond with the boss._

 _"And after some training,"_ he looked her over, _"you will be able to take over as Varia's Cloud Officer."_

 **….**

Merlin, Hermione had so many questions.

She was a Cloud.

What did that entail?

She was bonded to Xanxus?

Who else had he bonded with?

But the first question to come out of her mouth was.

 _"How do you know my name?"_

The man just scoffed and crossed his arms.

Only his left hand was gloved.

 _"I fucking listen,"_ he snapped.

 _"To wh-"_

A heavy hand landed on the back of the seat next to her instantly cutting her off.

 _"OI, shitty shark, how long till we land,"_ Xanxus somehow manage to sprawl dignifiedly in the chair next to the long haired man.

 _"You have legs, shitty boss."_

Xanxus just grunted and looked right at her.

 _"You doin' alright?"_

She looked back and forth between the men, incredulous.

 _"How could you talk to each other like that?! Aren't you friends?!"_

Xanxus snorted a laugh, _"We haven't been friends since for fucking ever."_

 **….**

He watched the girl, Hermione – Squalo figured it out and he sort of remembered her – put two and two together.

It was slightly amusing.

The only one they had ever told was Lussaria and the baby certainly knew. Levi had walked in once – he stopped trying to get into his rooms after that – and Primo only knows what the brat knew.

Regardless, it was slightly uncomfortable being scrutinized by a Cloud's intensity and especially by someone so strongly bonded to him.

Oddly enough, he found himself caring what she thought about him – it was disconcerting.

He coughed lightly into his fist, stopping her survey of his right-hand.

 _"If we ever fucking land,"_ he ignored Squalo rolling his eyes, _"It's going to be a shit storm._

 _"When your people_ showed up _we were in the middle of an event._

 _"Both my men and the kid's kids will be demanding an explanation._

 _"So, stick close and keep your mouth shut until we make it to HQ."_

 _"Actually, we will be landing at the airfield near HQ,"_ Squalo interjected.

 _"Figured it would be better than parading her through the Main House."_

 _"Knew there was a reason I kept you around."_

 _"I'm sorry but, headquarters for what?"_

 _"It's our base,"_ he gave a non-answer.

 _"And who are you?"_ The woman practically growled. She was obviously pissed and he was loving every moment.

He smirked wickedly, _"Varia."_


	5. home (is where the heath is)

_Bored._

Bel was _bored_.

The shark left to go find the boss and Levi was a pervert.

Unfortunately that left him with either Lussuria, which meant school, or Mammon, which meant money – taken not given.

Even more unfortunately, both officers were headed to the same place.

So, he was stuck in the back out the car while Lussuria drove them out to pick up the boss.

The boss and a stray.

Whoever they were, he hoped they could fight.

 **….**

At some point she must have drifted off as she was abruptly woken at the landing

Hermione shot up with her wand in her hand, utterly startled by the sudden jolt.

The men across from her chuckled and she glared at Xanxus. Particularly at the full glass in his hand.

 _"How long has it been since you've been in the real world?"_

She sank back into her seat as they taxied.

 _"The Dark Lord came back during my fourth year,"_ her voice was low, _"it marked the start of the Second War._

 _"When I was sixteen the ban on under-aged magic was abolished to grow his army, but it effected all of us._

 _"That year I –"_ she choked up and shook her head, _"I ob-obliviated my family and relocated them out of the country._

 _"I've been stuck there ever since…"_

She took a moment to compose herself without allowing either man to respond.

 _"Where are we?"_

 _"Palermo."_

 **….**

Xanxus couldn't help the relief he felt at seeing Lussuria in the driver's seat instead of Levi.

The man was a good soldier but he was repulsive, repugnant.

He was honestly grateful he was a leftover of Tyr's and not actually his guardian.

He watched as the luxury car came to a stop and a teenager came barreling out.

Bel made a beeline for the Cloud and – before he could shoot the brat – she whipped her wand out and blasted him back several meters.

Squalo gave her an impressed smirk and sauntered over to the car opening the door for him.

 **….**

Lussuria was absolutely thrilled that Xanxus _finally_ brought home someone _cute_.

Bel was adorable when he was younger but he feared the prince was becoming a – Primo forbid – rebellious teen.

But this stray the boss had picked up was adorable, especially when she deflected Bel.

She had a cute face too and her thick hair was wonderful!

She was dressed in ratty clothing but he had already decided that when they got back and she would get fixed up pronto.

She would probably fit in Bel's old uniform…

He glanced at his passengers through the rearview mirror

The boss was in the middle with the girl to his left and on his right Bel was stuck crammed between the door and Squalo.

It was a big car but it was most definitely not meant to fit four on the backseat and Squalo was obviously not pleased at the arrangement.

But after the girl had attacked Bel it was probably best to keep them apart.

He wondered what her name was.

He glanced back once more and nearly started.

He had been one of the boss's guardians for nearly as long as Squalo, he knew the boss's flame signature well enough to be able to notice even minute changes.

And something major had obviously changed.

 **….**

She had _technically_ been kidnapped – maybe it wasn't really kidnapped – and as soon as she got off a plane in Merlin-damned _Parlemo_ of all places a teenager of all things dared to attack her.

It had taken her but a moment to assess the situation as she had developed a cast-now-question-later attitude and drew her wand at the drop of a hat.

Maybe it was kind of problem.

But is it really paranoia if there's someone out to get you?

Regardless, a school aged kid had lunged at her with a knife and a smile on his face.

And now she was trapped in an enclosed space with him.

Hermione surprised herself with her glee at the fact that the kid was still unconscious – even if it had only been 10 minutes.

 _"You_ really _need to tell me what the_ hell _is going on,"_ she hissed at Xanxus as the car pulled through wrought iron gates.

Through the windshield she could see the imposing gothic structure they were approaching.

The man shot her a menacing glare and continued staring straight ahead – he was irritated but she could see the tension seeping from his shoulders as they pulled up to large building.

As they slid out of the car she faintly heard the kid speak,

 _"The shitty boss doesn't_ need _to tell anyone anything,_ putanna _."_

When she rounded the back of the car, the kid was on the ground and Xanxus had his gun aimed at the kid's head.

When she looked got closer – wand in hand – she noted Squalo's bared teeth and the knife pressed to Xanxus' throat.

They were like, like, _animals._

Xanxus barked something in what she now knew to be Italian and the kid's smile faded just a bit.

Then the man who chauffeured them got out of the driver's seat and ignored the scene entirely and headed straight for her.

 _"It's so nice to meet you, dear! My name is Lussuria!_

 _"Why don't we go inside and leave these_ men _,"_ he rolled his eyes, _"to act like_ children _."_

She looked from the stranger to Xanxus and back again.

 _"Take her inside,"_ he barked.

Hesitantly, she pocketed her wand and allowed the flamboyant man to lead her inside.

 **….**

Squalo would like to think that the brat would have known to hold his tongue after knowing the boss for so many years but he knew otherwise.

The brat had always been _outspoken_.

Which was usually fine if it was directed at Levi or Mammon or any of the kid's kids or really anyone that wasn't him or the boss.

And apparently Hermione.

He found himself agreeing with the notion.

He didn't know much about the Cloud but he found her ferocity appealing.

If he had his sword attachment he would have gutted the brat where he stood. Well, more like lightly maim him.

Unfortunately all he had was the gun tucked in his waist band and while he was a good shot, there was never a doubt boss could handle himself.

He was still allowed to be pissed.

 **….**

 _"What's your name, dear?"_ Lussuria asked as he led her through winding corridors.

 _"…Hermione. Where are we going?"_

Instead of answering he ducked into a room leaving her to wonder whether or not to follow.

However, she needn't wait long before the man came out arms laden with clothing and a pleased smile on his face.

 _"All in due time,"_ he sing-songed. She felt her irritation growing and her wand hand twitching.

They climbed a flight of stairs and entered another corridor.

They passed a door with a crack down the middle before stopping and entering the room next door.

 _"This will be your room while you're at the compound,"_ Lussuria laid the clothing on the bed and turned to face her.

 _"You're bond with the boss is still new – no matter how strong it may be – and you should be more comfortable here than if we put you elsewhere."_

She crossed her arms and glared.

 _"What exactly is Varia?"_

Lussuria's smile seemed to grow at her question,

 _"We are the Vongola Familgia's Independent Assassination squad._

 _"But more questions later!_

 _"Let's get you out of those rags!"_

 **….**

Watching their new Cloud stride into the boss's office wearing the Varia's custom leather uniform was interesting, to say the least.

While Squalo knew the clothes were probably Bel's cast offs, they looked completely different on her

The jacket hit mid-thigh and the high collar framed her face nicely.

The shirt beneath was plain white and the leather pants rode high accentuating her legs despite her height.

Her hair was pulled back and she was scowling fiercely.

She slammed her hands on the boss's desk, _"I_ need _to know what the hell is going on, and_ you _are going to tell me."_

The boss just smirked at her.

 _"How, in Merlin's name, did you end up as an_ assassin _in the_ Mafia _?!"_ she screeched

He pushed himself off where he had been leaning on the wall and placed himself on the couch.

 _"If you keep this up, you'll force her into a conniption, shitty boss."_

He grinned as he easily dodged the boss's half-heartedly chucked a bottle.

The pair glared at each other locked in a battle of wills.

He sat back in his high backed chair and crossed his arms.

 **….**

Hermione hoped she was finally going to get some answers.

She had bits and pieces of information but not the whole picture.

It was infuriating.

 _"When I was 13, I was adopted by the Don of the Vongola Familgia."_

How does one just happen to get adopted by a Mafia Don of all people?

 _"The old man's oldest son, Fredrico, caught up in school and taught me Italian._

 _"When I was 14 he sent me off to Colombo Academia – the Mafia school."_

Of course there was a school for Mafia children, of course there was.

 _"Later that year I harmonized with the shark and several months later with Lussuria._

 _"When we were 15 Squalo defeated the Sword Emperor Tyr, the previous head of Varia, and succeeded the title to me."_

She tapped her chin, _"What about that kid with the knives?"_

It was the man on the couch that responded, _"Belphegor – that brat – followed us home and broke into the compound."_

 _"Did you finish school?"_ she had a feeling she knew the answer.

Xanxus – with his terribly scarred face – just gave her a look that told her exactly how many ways he could kill her.

 _"I thought so…"_ at one point she would have been scandalized but that was then and this is now. She was an adult and she wouldn't even recognize that girl if she saw her in the mirror.

 _"How many guardians do you have?"_

 ** _…._**

 _"Close your eyes,"_ he commanded in his gruff voice.

Xanxus watched her reluctantly obey and noted her distaste for order.

 _"Now, like you would focus on your_ magic _, focus on your flames,"_ she frowned as she searched.

He could tell the exact moment when she found them and he glanced over to the shark who also had his eyes closed.

 _"Can you feel the bond between us?"_

The Cloud nodded.

 _"Feel it and follow it until you can find my flames."_

 **….**

It was like nothing she had ever experienced.

The purple flames roared within her.

Much stronger than even her magic – and in that she was no slouch.

She could feel the connection.

She could feel the bond between her and the long-haired man.

She could feel the tendrils, the five bonds stretching out and she found herself wrapping her hands around the largest one.

She found him.

After years of being incomplete, she felt whole.

Xanxus' flames were rage, fury.

His flames were violent and turbulent.

But they were also warm and comforting.

A fire could both comfort and destroy.

For the first time since she was a child, she felt at home.

 _"Alright, that's enough._

She opened her eyes and blinked several times.

 _"You should have felt the connection of five bonds._

 _"The strongest bond between us marks you as my Cloud Guardian and the rest show your connection to the rest of my officers._

 _"As I know you have noticed, I do not have Pure Sky Flames._

 _"The scar I had marked me as that trash's horcrux."_

Her eyes widened at the confession.

 _"People aren't meant to be vessels for souls and that scum's soul shard was assimilated into my own._

 _"The old man figures that it corrupted my flames."_

She watched the long haired man cross the room and pour the man a drink.

 _"Not that it fucking matters anyway, boss._

 _"We'd all be damned without you."_

Maybe it wasn't necessarily obvious to others, but to her it was as clear as day.

This was a man that gave people a home.

He was gruff and violent and downright mean, but he definitely cared about his people.

She finally addressed the other man in the room while her Sky – a thought filled her with pride – drank and let her process.

 _"I'm sorry, but I never caught your name."_

 _"Superbi Squalo, raggazza. Varia's Rain Officer and Second in Command,"_ the man held out his left hand for her to shake.

His hand.

Was not a hand.

 _"What happened to your hand?"_

She scowled as both men roared in laughter.

 _"He cut it off."_

Now, she knew she looked scandalized.


	6. kindness (doesn't always have a price)

Moony was… Moony was not happy.

He was so not happy that he wasn't speaking.

They had already decided that Har-Xanxus had probably taken Hermione back to the place where they found him.

Sirius _really_ wanted to go over there.

He would risk a repeat of the first time.

Literally anywhere was better than being stuck in Grimmuald Place.

Molly was screeching, Kingsley was pacing, and Moony was… Moony wasn't really doing anything.

 _"We have to find her!"_

 _"She went with him willingly!"_ he heard himself snap.

 _"She's just a girl! He coerced her!"_

 _"She's a grown woman, Molly! And you bloody well know, that no one can_ coerce _Hermione Jean Granger."_

Moony just growled at the woman and turned to leave.

 _"Where are we going?"_ it was a given at this point, where one went the other followed.

 _"Going to find out what the hell is going on"_

 **….**

 _"What can you speak other than English?"_

It had been about a week since she had arrived at the compound and while she had already begun physically training with Lussaria – the man was a slave driver but she had never been happier – she was just now meeting the individual who would help her balance flames with magic.

 _"I have Latin down pat, I know enough Gaelic to cast, and my French is passible. No Italian, unfortunately."_

The person in front of her was about the size of an eight year old and was of undeterminable gender – she cared for neither of these things, she just wanted to get on with the lesson.

They dismissed the answer with a wave, _"Someone else can deal with that."_

 _"Normally I charge for my services. However, what I have observed of you has me intrigued."_

A great pressure filled the room trying to force her into submission.

She instinctually rebelled.

She could feel her magic growing and spreading to consume the enemy.

Suddenly, the force retracted allowing her magic to take over. Moments later, after her magic was sure the threat was neutralized, she hesitantly relaxed.

 _"Do you understand what just happened?"_

She shook her head.

 _"Clouds are territorial by nature. Be it of people or land. They naturally push boundaries and challenge those who oppose them._

 _"Your magic alone is not stronger than mine._

They continued before she could speak.

 _"The addition of your Flames supplements for any magic you may require._

 _"The main principle of Cloud Flames is propagation._

 _"Some Clouds use this to strengthen their bodies making this more resilient during battle._

 _"You, however, unconsciously feed your flames into your core allowing your magic to expand exponentially."_

Her eyes were thoughtful.

It all made sense.

When she first entered the magical world, she has assumed that it was natural to be able to cast spell after spell without tiring.

Then – after some reading – she had determined that she must just have a larger core than her peers. This would account for her success rate with the curriculum.

In the later years, she compared her core to Sirius and then Remus as they were two of the strongest fighters she knew and only determined that their cores were larger than hers but didn't answer why they could only fight for so long before exhausting.

It was a problem she had never had.

She had always been able to fight until the end no matter the length.

 _"I may be an illusionist, but I know magic and I know flames._

 _"I will teach you how to use your flames to strengthen your body as well as your magic._

 _"Give me three months and you'll be up to Varia Standard."_

 **….**

 _"We've given him a week. Besides, he's expecting us anyway._

 _"And we both know he would rather see us than Nono."_

 _"Who are you trying to convince?_

 _"You already know_ I _want to go._

 _"Besides, we already agreed we needed to check up on him."_

Takeshi smiled amicably.

It was too late for Tsuna to change his mind.

They were already at the gates.

 _"He's not going to be happy."_

 _"Probably not."_

He got out of the car and held the door open for the boss.

 **….**

The boss was ignoring work and sleeping at his desk – business as usual.

And Squalo was forging his signature on the necessary documents.

Someone knocked on the door and the boss didn't even stir.

He was suspicious though, anyone who was allowed to see the boss just forced their way in – even if the door was rightfully locked.

The knock repeated – louder this time – before the door slowly opened.

 _"Excuse me,"_ came a voice that was both familiar and British.

The boss was still asleep.

 _"You realize, you can just come in?_

 _"No one knocks anymore."_

 _"If the door had been open, I would have."_

Finally.

 _Finally._

Squalo had been waiting years to find someone who understood the purpose of doors.

Without a word she settled herself on the couch next to him and while closing her eyes she propped herself on the armrest.

 _"Hm."_

 _"What?"_ he looked at her out of the corer of his eye.

 _"We have visitors."_

 _"How do you know?"_

She yawned, _"I'm bloody good at Arithmacy and Ancient Runes so Mammon connected me to the wards."_

 _"How many?"_ asked the boss without opening his eyes.

 _"Two but they're non-hostile. The wards welcomed them."_

The boss looked at him and he nodded and stood.

 _"Must be the brat."_

 **….**

Despite his general anxiety of going into a den of murderers – something Takeshi had always seemed to lack – his intuition had told him to wait until now to visit Varia HQ.

If he had his way he would always send a delegate in his place – namely Ryohei who got along with most everyone.

They let themselves into the mansion, as per usual, Takeshi smiling as he took the lead.

He cringed when Takeshi barged through the doors of Xanxus' office with a smile on his face and not a care in the world.

 _"See, no one knocks. Even the ones who should know better."_

He sighed and straightened his lapels. He paused before he entered the room.

That must be why his intuition was screaming.

He flared his Flames and slipped into what was annoying referred to as his "Boss Mode" – honestly, a guy becomes respectable and it's attributed to a new persona.

And in English he spoke.

 _"Since when do you have a Cloud Guardian, Xanxus?_

 _"And a human one at that."_

 **...**

He was powerful, whoever he was. Even more so than Xanxus.

And his Flames were so incredibly pure.

She hadn't quite known what to think when a tall Japanese teenager in a suit burst into the office with the flash of a gun tucked into his waist band and what was possibly a sword slung over his back.

Then she was positively overcome by the intensity of the Flames that came off of the one who followed him.

 _"I mean, only you could make something out of getting yourself kidnapped."_

The boss just growled.

 _"I do hope you know that Nonno was distraught. Everyone was looking for you."_

 _"If you were so damn concerned, why the hell didn't you stop by earlier."_

She watched the exchange with lidded eyes.

 _"And draw back your Flames, you brat. You're going to get the whole manor Flame drunk."_

Squalo chuckled seemingly unaffected.

She had thought it was the second teenager that was the cause of her lack of energy but it was the tall teenager that looked to the one behind him and when he nodded, her thoughts were cleared.

She immediately found herself visually searching for weapons on the other one.

His suit was slim so no guns or knives. But he wore fingerless leather gloves with golden crests on the backs and on his left hand he wore two rings connected by a chain.

 _"Sorry about that,"_ the tall one apologized to her. _"I needed to ensure you wouldn't harm the boss. Newly bonded Clouds are volatile for the first bit until everything settles,"_ his English was accented but not terribly.

She just narrowed her eyes and nodded.

 _"It wasn't time,"_ the other one commented offhandedly. _"And now I know why."_

She didn't understand the answer but the boss just nodded in understanding.

 **….**

It was a good trick the Tsunayoshi played; flaring his flames so that his guardian could sedate the Cloud without her notice.

It wasn't the first time Squalo had seen the trick, he had seen the sword brat use it to calm his fellow Guardians and, he knew, Fredrico and his Rain had used it on Xanxus when he was a kid.

Squalo had always thought it would be great in combat but he knew the brat's guardians would never let the Tsunayoshi use himself as a target.

He had watched the Cloud visually check the brats over for weapons before settling into a look of poorly hidden confusion and frustration at not knowing the situation.

Well, since the boss wasn't going to help...

 _"The tall one is Takeshi Yamamoto, Rain Guardian."_

He cut in before the conversation could continue.

 _"And the Sky is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo."_

He could tell she was skeptical but she had felt the strength and purity of his Flames and that was something one couldn't deny.

 _"How does someone like you become the head of the most powerful Famiglia in Italy?"_

The brat chuckled weakly and made an aborted movement to rub the back of his head.

 _"It wasn't intentional and it's a long story. Besides, while I'm Nono's official heir, I won't take over the Famiglia until next year."_

He turned to the boss, _"We need to know the events of your capture as well as the factions involved._

 _"No flames were detected and the cameras went out the moment you disappeared. However, a man in robes was spotted speaking with you prior to several similarly dressed individuals._

 _"Thanks to several sources outside of the Famiglia, we have suspects. The problem being, how they are connected to you."_

The boss sat back and crossed his arms, _"What do you think you know, brat?"_

 _"Byakuran, as well as Yuni, have come to the conclusion that you were abducted by magic users and while this knowledge is yet to reach Nono's ears, we are inclined to believe them."_

The boss dug his nails into the arm of his chair and scowled deeply.

The brat seemed to cross the room in a single stride and was practically leaning against the boss' desk.

This time he spoke in a soft yet commanding tone.

 _"I will not pry into your past or the past of your new Guardian. I will, however, say this:_

 _"If there comes a time that you are in need of assistance, all you need to do is ask and I will bring the full force of our Famiglia down on your enemies. Take that as you will."_

He nodded and with a smile to the Cloud, he left. His Rain gave a wave and followed.

 **….**

Hermione wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing.

The boss was obviously upset but she had never been good with emotions – hers or others – and she honestly didn't know the boss well enough to try to comfort him.

So when Squalo stood and walked over to the boss with tendrils of his Flames surrounding him, she took that as her cue to leave.

Quietly shutting the door behind her, she sighed.

 _"There is only one person in the world who can affect the boss like that,"_ Lussaria spoke from where he was leaning against the wall beside the door.

 _"It's part of the reason he rarely visits the manor."_

This was wrong.

Powerful people were never kind. But Tsunayoshi was easily the most powerful person in the manor and he seemed so kind. It didn't make sense.

 _"People don't just say things like that! How – How could he say something like that? How can he mean it?"_

 _"Since the first time they met, Tsunayoshi has been both his greatest advisory and his greatest advocate,"_

People with power were supposed to be manipulative and cruel and self-serving. But Tsunayoshi just declared his support for a man with no apparent care for him and seemingly asked for nothing in return.

She didn't understand.

#

In the early years, she found herself cursing Harry Potter.

She was bitter and spiteful.

If he hadn't disappeared maybe Voldemort wouldn't have risen.

Hundreds of lives could have possibly been saved.

After Harry had disappeared, Dumbledore put all his efforts into training Neville and when he was killed the year the Dark Lord rose, he took Ron under his wing and trained not his magic but his mind.

In the beginning years of the war, while they still fought back, he made a place for himself within the Order's inner circle and she became his most reliable fighter.

But Ron was killed three years into the war.

And then, Dumbledore turned his eyes on her.

He had promised to watch over her family in exchange for her undying loyalty.

Then her family was attacked and she had them _obliviated_.

He never even knew and she never told him.

Powerful people were never kind.

But maybe Tsunayoshi….

 **….**

Lussuria watched the girl as she suddenly stilled.

Then, she took off down the hallway and with a glance back at the doors he chased after her.

She stopped at the front entrance where the doors were propped open.

He felt her Flames before he found her and when he found her, he saw the young Decimo's Rain Guardian standing with his gun drawn and pointed at their new Cloud.

The young Decimo was half in the car looking shocked.

 _"Stand down,"_ the Guardian's voice was firm and laced with his Flames.

 _"What do you want from him?!"_ she her wand was suddenly in her hand.

She took a step towards them.

The Tsunayoshi stepped fully out of the vehicle and place a hand on his Guardian's back and spoke something inaudible that resulted in his Guardian narrowing his eyes and lowering his weapon.

 _"What do_ you _want from him?"_ he asked. _"For what reason have you tied yourself to him?"_

He began walking towards her, _"Do you follow him for his power, for his rage?_

 _"Or do you follow him for his position?_

 _"Clouds do not tie themselves down without just cause."_

Tsunayoshi's voice was hard and his face was firm.

Hermione's arm began to shake and he didn't know if it were in anger or fear or sorrow.

 _"Or,"_ he stopped with her wand pressed against his chest,

 _"Do you follow him because you know that he will provide you with the freedom you crave without stipulation?_

He could imagine – by the way her shoulders shook – that their new Cloud was crying.

The young Vongola's face grew soft and his voice gentle.

 _"All I want from Xanxus is for him to acknowledge that he is a welcome member of not only the Famiglia but our family as well. A family in which you now belong."_

Tsunayoshi smiled softly and place a hand on her cheek,

 _"You have been burned by those in power and I don't expect you to trust me,_

 _"But know that just like Xanxus and just like your fellow Guardians, if it comes down to it, I will protect you as my own."_

Lussuria caught the young Vongola's eye and nodded.

He came up beside Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

 _"I will be sending Shamal to build her file."_

And then with a wave and an exasperated yet fond look from his Guardian, the pair left.

 _"How is he real?"_ she asked between sobs.

He just tightened his arms around her.


	7. finders keepers (the losers are dead)

#

The brat had wonderful yet terrible timing.

Wonderful because, when he actually visited them himself, it was always when it was most appreciated and terrible because his visits always ended in the boss being reminded that there was someone other than those in his created family that actually gave two shits about him.

And while the brat was disgustingly heartwarming and naïve, the boss didn't usually respond well to positive emotions directed towards him – never had and probably never would.

So, every time after the brat visited, he and the boss would stay in his office until he came back to himself.

Sometimes they fought sometimes, sometimes the boss would lose control of his flames, and sometimes they just sat there while he seethed.

At his point, the floor was littered with glass.

 _"Who the_ fuck _does he think he is coming in here with all his kumbaya bullshit?_

 _"He didn't even fucking knock. Just strode in here like it's his own goddamn office."_

The doors burst open and the remaining tumbler was hurled through the room crashing into the godfather's shoulder.

 _"Get the fuck out of here."_

 _"What's wrong with him?"_ asked the werewolf ignoring the boss.

 _"None of your damn business, trash."_

The werewolf, stayed put but the godfather hesitantly crossed the room.

 _"You said you wouldn't barge in and yet… here you are,"_ the boss glared his hand resting on the butt of his gun.

 _"Sirius get back here,"_ the werewolf hissed and when the man complied backtracking whilst keeping his eyes on the boss.

 _"We came for answers. We need to know what happened to Hermione."_

 _"That's Varia business, need to know," the boss barked._

Squalo rose from his place on the couch, _"And until you learn to act like civilized people and use the fucking door, you are not welcome in the manor."_

 _"Says who?"_ hissed the godfather.

 _"The boss' Second in Command, trash."_

 _"Second in Command of what?"_ the man snarled.

 **….**

Xanxus' rage faded in colors.

The black of his flames to the red of his eyelids at each blink.

He could feel the shark's flames licking at his heels, enough for him to notice but not enough to sedate. The shark only made that mistake once.

As his breath slowed he could clearly see the two intruders.

That godfather trash and the werewolf were standing in his office looking frightened yet defiant.

 _"Second in Command of what?"_ the godfather trash challenged.

He was standing. Right. There. And only he could talk to his men like that, the godfather trash had no right.

 _"Squadra Killer Autonoma Vongola Famiglia, trash."_

The shark stepped back and he Xanxus a gun.

 _"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you where you stand."_

 **….**

The werewolf trash raised his hands in what looked like he intended to be a placating manner.

 _"Sirius, be quiet._

 _"We just want to know if Hermione is safe, that's all."_

 _"She's grown as woman, why would she need you_ trash _to look after her?"_

They didn't seem to know what to do with that piece of information.

Xanxus couldn't understand where they got off. The woman was 25 years old for christ's sake.

 _"Why the fuck did you think she left?_

 _"Because she wanted a change of scenery?"_

The shitty shark scoffed.

 _"Think again,_ trash _. You don't get to let a great thing free than come running after her."_

He smirked at her Hermione as she stepped into view behind the intruders.

 _"I'm flattered, boss. I wasn't aware you thought so highly of me."_ Her grin was crooked and roguish and he was _proud._

Proud of her strength.

Proud that she was _his._

Besides, there was something particularly satisfying about her calling him boss.

 **….**

Hermione was not exactly having the best of days. It started off fine. She beat the snot out of a couple Cloud underlings with only her body – it was a truly liberating experience.

And then Mammon keyed her into the wards and the manner became irrevocably _hers,_ irrevocably _home._

And then _he_ had appeared. The boy who breathed hurricanes and a boy who smelled of the honeysuckle that once grew over her parent's balcony.

Hurricane boy – Yamamoto Takeshi, she remembered – if someone that strong would follow Sawada Tsunayoshi than there had to be something there, some pull, and she didn't believe a mystical Flame compatibility was enough to draw contain someone like _that._

She fought to stay alert, fought to find the answer and then Sawada Tsunayoshi gave Xanxus those words and her world shattered.

So, she chased him down.

Maybe to fight.

Maybe to scream, to accuse.

Maybe she just needed to sure.

 _"But know that just like Xanxus and just like your fellow Guardians, if it comes down to it, I will protect you as my own."_

And she _understood._

Not fully, no.

Because Xanxus was glass shards and swift retribution and fighting from first to last breath.

And Sawada Tsunayoshi was home cooking and shared secrets and violent conflict as a last resort.

She understood Xanxus, he was a protector because they were loyal so he was in return but Sawada Tsunayoshi just _was_ and people would lay down their lives for him.

She could feel it.

She did find them similar, a great deal similar.

Family was their heart and soul and Flames their life blood.

One wasn't stronger than the other, they possessed different brands of strength.

 **….**

She left her guard down.

Hermione had let her guard down and now Xanxus had to deal with two imbeciles – just because she considered them friends doesn't mean she wasn't aware of their faults.

Faults like breaking into the compound, again.

But the boss didn't seem too angry and he called her a great thing.

She could remember exactly the last time anyone genuinely complimented her on anything.

It was Ron's blood coated palm cupping her cheek and his ragged breath on her ear.

There was no need to remember that now.

 _"Why are you here?"_

She craned her neck to need Remus' eyes.

If he was surprised by her attire he kept that to himself.

 _"Squadra Killer Autonoma Vongola Famiglia,"_ Sirius muttered under his breath.

 _"Why are_ you here _? This people are – "_

 _"What Sirius? They're what?"_ She challenged.

 _"You – you know what they are!"_ He protested.

Remus once told her that Sirius had been different before Azkaban. That he had been carefree and open minded. That he had been rational and questioning.

She sometimes wished, for his sake, that he was the Sirius that stood before her.

But then she remembers early mornings in the Grimmuald kitchen with pancake batter in her hair and Sirius laughing wildly. Remus would stumble in at some point just to blink blearily and them before turning back the way he came.

There were moments like that, and then there were moments like this.

Moments where Sirius accused and demanded and stood firm on assumption.

 _"Say it, Sirius, what are they?!"_ she goaded.

 _"Damn it, Hermione! They're murderers! What are you here?"_

Squalo barked that odd laugh of his, _"I resent that._

 _"You know what they say, Hermione?"_

She rolled her eyes, _"Yeah, yeah. It's not murder if you're paid."_

Sirius and Remus both looked utterly appalled.

 _"Hermione…"_ Sirius' voice was small and strained.

 _"Sirius, it's simple. I'm here because I want to be and that's all you need to know right now."_

She knew he wanted to say more, but Remus – ever the levelheaded Remus – put his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

 _"We need to leave now, Sirius."_

 _"But Her-"_

 _"Now."_

The two men shared a looked and Remus nodded apologetically to Xanxus before disappearing with a great crack.

 _"I'm sorry, boss. They should know better."_

Xanxus holstered his gun, _"Only trash can apologize for trash._ "

 **…**

 _"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered, Superbi."_

 _"It's just a question, raggazza."_

 _"Yes, I have killed before._

 _" Good, then you won't have any trouble with this assignment."_

He lazily lifted sheet of paper forcing her to stand to reach it.

 _"Rumor has it, a low-level Famiglia is participating in Estrano level human experimentation._

 _"It's only a rumor but the brat is pretty sensitive about this kind of thing. Says, it's worth checking out."_

 _"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

He nodded.

 _"What's Estrano?"_

Squalo's face twisted into an ugly scowl.

He knew he'd done some heinous things but what the Estrano did took everything way too many steps too far.

 _"About ten years ago, the Estrano Famiglia was known for their advancements in Flame tech. But then they started snatching Flame strong kids and using them as test subjects."_

There was more, but that was all he was going to say on it and if she really wanted to know she could ask somebody else.

 _"That's – That's – Repulsive!"_ She sputtered.

 _"They're long since taken care of but now you can see why we gotta check it out."_

 _"When do I leave?"_

 _"The jet's ready now."_

 **….**

As she winded through the streets of Manarola she made a note to take more trips out into the real world.

She was a ball of tension.

At every brush pass of a tourist to every honk of a car horn she had to physically restrain herself from pulling her wand and now, her gun.

She hadn't expected the traveling to be the most strenuous part of the mission. But, honestly, she should have known. Living how she had been forced to had consequences and she should have known.

Manarola was a beautiful port city. It was somewhere that her parent's might have taken her when she was child.

She would never be able to see the city in the same light as the tourists.

Hermione slipped into an alleyway and cast a disillusion charm on herself.

Her target was just across the street disguised as a two story home.

She just had to cross the street.

Half way to the house she was hit with a wave of magic on par with that of Grimmuald place emanating from within.

The taste of it was familiar.

She kicked down the door and her hair was blown back from the force of the magic.

Hermione followed the trail as it beckoned her up the stair of the empty house.

Empty until she reached the room at the end of the hall.

Empty until she saw two men sprawled bleeding from their noses.

Empty until she saw someone strapped to a gurney.

Empty until she saw who was connected to the equipment.

 _"Luna?"_


End file.
